All Them Sexy Droids: C-3PO
by beepbeep
Summary: C-3PO deserves this, despite the annoying protocol droid he is. I'm in the middle of writing another story, so I just wrote this as a break. Please review!
1. All Them Sexy Droids: C-3PO

The Sexy C-3pO Song!  
  
I'm too sexy for my fans  
Too sexy for my fans  
Fans shall always love me.  
  
I'm, too sexy for R2  
Too sexy for R2  
Luke and Chewie, Too.  
And I'm too sexy for no accent,  
Too sexy for no accent,  
English accents rule.  
  
I'm a protocol droid, you know what I mean  
And I can speak many different languages  
Yeah, many languages, many languages, yeah  
I can speak many different languages.  
  
I'm to sexy for my fans.  
Too sexy for R2.  
Too sexy for no accent.  
  
I'm a protocol droid, you know what I mean  
And I can speak many different languages  
Yeah, many languages, many languages, yeah  
I can speak many different languages.  
  
I'm too sexy for the Falcon,  
Too sexy for the Falcon  
The Millennium Falcon, yeah.  
I'm too sexy for my fans,  
Too sexy for my fans,  
Fans shall always love me.  
  
And I'm too sexy for this song. Eat your heart out, Right Said Fred.  
  
A/N: I don't own anything. I wrote this because I'm in the middle of a story and needed a break.  



	2. All Them Sexy Droids: R2's Revenge

The Sexy Song: R2 Strikes Back!  
  
A/N: It turns out that the Sexy C-3PO song was a big hit in the FOUR reviews it got out of the THIRTY-SIX readers, in it's first few hours up. I'm ASHAMED of you people! Oh, well. Although it IS true that the only recognition Threepio gets is being an annoying droid, I do NOT think he is sexy. I'd just like to thank Amy Solo for giving poor Artoo, who, as she suggested, is probably jealous, a little bit of thought. Thanks, Amy! So, here it is! The sequel to The Sexy C-3PO song, R2 STRIKES BACK! Oh, yeah, as a post script: I KNOW all R2 does is beep and boop, but this is a translation.  
  
I'm too sexy for holograms  
Too sexy for holograms  
Leia ain't good enough for me.   
  
I'm, too sexy for Kenobi  
Too sexy for Kenobi  
Luke and Threepio.  
And I'm too sexy for Dagobah  
Too sexy for Dagobah  
Green muck don't suit me.  
  
'Cause I'm a cute little droid, If you know what I mean  
And I'm loved by all the people  
Yeah, all the people, all the people, yeah  
I am loved by all of the people.   
  
Too sexy for holograms.  
Too sexy for Threepio.  
Too sexy for Dagobah.  
  
I'm a cute little droid, if you know what I mean  
And I'm loved by all the people  
Yeah, all the people, all the people, yeah  
I am loved by all of the people.  
  
I'm too sexy for some farm  
Too sexy for some farm  
Uncle Owen can't have me.  
I'm too sexy for holograms,  
Too sexy for holograms,  
Leia ain't good enough for me.  
  
And I'm WAY too sexy for this song. I've outdone, thee, Threepio!   
  
ANOTHER A/N: I loved spell checking this, because everytime Threepio came up a suggestion was therapy! LOL! Sorry. So, the droids are even now, right? What if I do the destroyer droid next....TELL MEH! P.S. When I spell check droids it says DORIS! LMAO!  



	3. All Them Sexy Droids: The Battle Droid S...

All Them Sexy Droids: Battle Droids  
  
A/N: Okay, everyone! There's going to be five parts to this, this being battle droids, the next being destroyer droids, and in the last one, all the droids who sang are going to give you...well, a little surprise. Remember, for the Battle Droids and Destroyer Droids are ALL of them. ALL! I hope to have these all out my tomorrow night, because Monday I'm leaving to see my relatives in Germany for the first time...I won't be back for a week. So here I am, eating ice cream out of the box, writing a THIRD part to a pointless little ditty. Again, I don't own anything : ENJOY!  
  
We're too sexy for our guns,  
Too sexy for our guns,  
We don't need no guns to look sexy.  
  
And we're too sexy for the Gungans,  
Too sexy for the Gungans,  
And the Trade Federation too.  
And we're too sexy for Naboo,  
Too sexy for Naboo,  
And you all know it's true.  
  
We're battle droids if you know what we mean,  
And we lost to all of the Gungans.   
Yeah, to the Gungans, to the Gungans, yeah,  
We lost to all of the Gungans.  
  
Too sexy for our guns.  
Too sexy for the Gungans.  
Too sexy for Naboo.  
  
We're Battle Droids if you know what we mean,  
And we lost to all of the Gungans.  
Yeah, to the Gungans, to the Gungans, yeah,  
We lost to all of the Gungans.  
  
We're too sexy for those Jedi  
Too sexy for those Jedi  
That's why we were killed by them.  
We're too sexy for our guns,   
Too sexy for our guns,  
We don't need guns to look sexy.  
  
A/N: Two more parts! REVIEW, DAMMIT!   



	4. All Them Sexy Droids: The Destroyer Droi...

All Them Sexy Droids: The Destroyer Droid Takes Over  
  
A/N: Eurgh. I'm tired. I hope I finish this soon!   
  
We're too sexy for our bullets,  
Too sexy for our bullets,   
Too sexy for our own good.  
  
And we're too sexy for Nute Gunray,  
Too sexy for Nute Gunray,  
Darth Maul and Sidious.  
We're too sexy for them other droids  
Too sexy for them other droids  
They don't COMPARE to us.  
  
We're destroyer droids if you know what we mean,   
And we'd make Jar Jar Binks wet himself.  
Yeah, wet himself, wet himself, yeah,  
We'd make Jar Jar Binks wet himself.  
  
Too sexy for our bullets.  
Too sexy for Darth Maul.   
Too sexy for Jar Jar.  
  
We're destroyer droids if you know what we mean,   
And we'd make Jar Jar Binks wet himself.  
Yeah, wet himself, wet himself, yeah,  
We'd make Jar Jar Binks wet himself.  
  
We're too sexy for you all,  
Too sexy for you all,  
You're still reading this?  
Too sexy for our bullets,   
Too sexy for our bullets,   
Too sexy for our own good.   
  
Yeah, Baby! We're SEXY!  
  
A/N: Whew! I was running out of ideas. I'm putting out the last part as soon as I can ( It WON'T be a song!) Eurgh. Like, Cha. See ya all later! And REVIEW!  



	5. All Them Sexy Droids: The End of Jar Jar

All Them Sexy Droids: The End of Jar Jar  
  
A/N: Here it is! The last part! Thanks to Lady Croft for reviewing...every part, right? I was too lazy to check. Anyway, the Battle and Destroyer Droids are MAD at the Gungans because they lost the war. So, they pick on everyone's least favorite general, Jar Jar. Artoo and Threepio join in because Jar Jar is just annoying. If you ARE a Jar Jar fan, I would not read any further than this. See, the droids try to run Jar Jar out of the galaxy in the most unusual way.....READ and REVIEW!  
  
angiepoo: Yes, friends, once there was a day where we could all, galaxies and such, could live in harmony and peace, with the occasional crop circle, and nothing more. But then, a creature more dreaded and feared than Darth Vader entered the story, and made many people flee in terror......  
  
Jar Jar: Mesa Jar Jar Binks!  
  
angiepoo: Yes, you ARE Jar Jar Binks. The most horrific creature in your galaxy and our galaxy alike. Which, in fact, is why I brought my friends along with me to help perform the rest of your pathetic life in the Star Wars saga, live, with you as the star.   
  
Jar Jar: Ooooh! Mesa gonna be just like Britney Spears! ^_^  
  
angiepoo: Right. Now, Jar Jar, meet my friends.  
  
And then, out steps the total army of Battle Droids and Destroyer Droids, along with Artoo and Threepio. All are grinning evilly, or, at least about as evilly as robots can grin. Each had no intention of HURTING Jar Jar. At least, not physically, anyway.  
  
Jar Jar: Ooooh! These by mesa costars?   
  
Droids: Yes, Jar Jar, we are your costars.   
  
Jar Jar: Oooh! What wesa gonna do?  
  
angiepoo: You're going to sing, Jar Jar. Sing with the droids. You're too sexy for....  
  
Jar Jar: NOOO! WESA GUNGANS NO LIKE THAT BOMBAD SONG!  
  
C3PO: I'm too sexy for the Falcon, too sexy for the Falcon, The Millennium Falcon, yeah.  
  
R2-D2: I'm too sexy for some farm, too sexy for some farm, Uncle Owen can't have me.   
  
Battle and Destroyer Droids: We're too sexy for the Trade Federation, too sexy for the Trade Federation, so sexy our metal sizzles, yeah.  
  
C-3PO: And I'm too sexy for YOU, Artoo.  
  
R2-D2: No! I'm too sexy for YOU.  
  
Jar Jar: STOP! MESA CAN'T HANDLE THIS!  
  
All the Droids: We're all singing Droids, if you know what we mean, and we're gonna drive you out of the galaxy. Yeah, the galaxy, the galaxy, yeah, we're gonna drive you out of the galaxy!  
  
Well, Jar Jar just freaked out. He ran about, and, damn jerk, stole my ship! He just flew off like no tomorrow. The droids, however, were slapping high fives (those who had HANDS) while Artoo whirred around and beeped. Jar Jar, on the other hand, flew off to a galaxy far far away. The same one where a man named George was sitting at his table drinking coffee, thinking up the new Star Wars script, when a tiny little ship crashed through his ceiling saying "HELLO!? Whosa there?"  
  
angiepoo: And thus ends the story of the sexy droids, who in the end, got their revenge (in a sexy manner, mind you) and all was well. At least in that galaxy. This is the end of this series, which started as a break, which shows you many things are possible. Although you may think this series is over, keep your look out, you never know where - or when - a sexy droid will show up again! This is me, singing off, angiepoo! Goodnight everybody! P.S. The series really IS over. Goodnight everybody!  



End file.
